rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Lycan's Frozen Love
(This is a reboot of the meeting between Icrilic the Polar Bear and Davien the Lycan Skunk.) Part 1 A grey polar bear is walking across the rooftops of a city, having made himself some shaved ice. Trying to walk through the streets was a Lycan Skunk, his size not very well fit for the sidewalks. "..." The polar bear walks along the edge of the roof, he accidentally drops his ice above the skunk. "...Oh no." The Lycan skunk blinks, his ear flicked a bit before he goes and sits down to get the Ice off of him. He climbs down from the roof and walks to the skunk. "Sorry." The Lycan looks to him, blinking. "?" "Accidentally dropped my snack on you." He helps to clean off the ice. The Lycan blushes a tiny bit. "It is.. okay..." "Oh. Well, ok then!" He smiles. Lycan blinks, looking to him. "..." "So, what's your name?" "Davien, but people call me Davi." He said, glancing away. "Cool name. My name's Icrilic, but if you want you can call me Rilic." Davien nods. "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." He finishes cleaning off the ice. "There we go, as black and shiny as it normally is!" He smiles. Davien nods. "Thank you..." "Why you're welcome. Sorry for causing it to happen in the first place." He rubs the back of his head in embarassment. "Gotta be more careful. Hey would you like one?" Davien blinks. "Sure, I guess." Icrilic makes a shard of ice and makes it into shaved ice, he hands it to Davien. "What kind of flavoring? Strawberry or Blueberry? Ooh how abotu Apple?" Davien blinks in some confuseion Confuse. "...?" He shows Davien some containers with various different colors. "These help to make sure the ice you have isn't just ice." "Oh... mmm..." Davien was unsure. "Want some blueberry?" "Um... Sure..." Davien said quietly. He drizzles some of the blue liquid on the ice. "There. Taste it! Please?" Davien nods, starting to eat it. "How's it taste?" "Good..." Davien said. "Awesome!" Davien only nods, eating. Icrilic smiles and stands next to him. Davien keeps eating quietly. "..." "Well, if you want I can make another batch if you're done." "No, this is fine." Davien said. "You sure?" Davien nods. "I'm sure." "Ok then. I have extra flavors in case you ever want another one. Ok?" "Okay..." He returns to eating. Icrilic leans against him, he yawns. Davien seem a bit confuse, blushing a bit as he finished eating. "Tired?" "Yea.." "Shall I help you home?" Davien asked. "Yes please." Davien leans down for Icrilic to ride his back. "You may ride my back..." He blushes a tiny bit. "Thank you.." He climbs on top of Davien's back. "Where am I going?" Davien ask as he straighten up on all fours. "Just, go straight." "Very well." He starts walking straight. Icrilic wraps his arms around Davien's neck. Davien keeps walking, blushing a bit. "Thank you." "Your welcome..." "Your fur is soft." "Um... Thanks..." "You're welcome..It's like having a pillow.." Davien blushes a bit. "How much farther are we from your home?" "Almost there..." He trails off. Davien just nods, walking, however he glance up to ensure that Icrilic was alright. He's fast asleep, he nuzzles into Davien's fur. Davien blushes, walking as he started to sniff the ground. "..." Icrilic's secnt can be found on the right of where he currently is. Davien follows the scent while carrying Icrilic. "So soft.." Davien's ears perked, glancing towards the sleeping Icrilic. "Like a pillow.." HE nuzzles deeper. Davien blushes a bit more, walking once more as he follows Icrilic's scent. Pretty soon a house appears. "Here..." He goes to house, looking at Icrilic and wonderinf if he was awake. He's still asleep. Davien sighs quietly and tries to open the door. Category:Yaoi Category:Romance Category:FroZenHyBrid's stuff Category:Baine's belongings